


Alone

by SinanK



Category: Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Memories, Sad, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinanK/pseuds/SinanK
Summary: While Rei is preparing to meet Haru and the others, he suddenly remembers a time, where he was completely alone. (Written for the Appmon Discord)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earliest Appmon stories, which I completely forgot uploading on here)

"Big bro, are you ready?" Rei heard his little brother asking who was calling him from the other side of the door to his room. "We have to go and meet with the others!"

"I am almost finished! Just...just give me a minute!" He called back to him, before he immediatly began, to franticaly search the room for his black sweatshirt again...without any success so far.

Both he and Hajime are going to meet up with Haru and the others in a few minutes in their secret hideout, before they go and see one of Eris concerts live. Nothing that really interests Rei or that really sounds like fun to him, but his little brother is very excited to see it, so of course he's coming along too. He wants to spend as much time with Hajime as he possibly can...especially after losing him and searching for him for such a long time. Rei suddenly stopped searching his room, as he started to think and tried to remember it. How long has it really been since Hajime was kidnapped by Leviathan? And for how long had Rei to search for his little brother before he finally found him again? It all seemed so distant to him like everything happened many ages ago, yet Rei still remembered every second of it.

After their mother died, and their father left them behind, to fend for themselves, Rei tried to be there for Hajime as his big brother. He didn't want his little brother to feel like, he was all alone and he always wanted to be there for him, no matter what happened. In a weird way, he became both Hajimes older brother and his parent at the same time. But...if Rei could be more honest with himself, as much as Hajime needed him...he felt like he needed Hajime more, even if he didn't want to or couldn't admit it. They didn't had any family outside of their parents so it was only the two of them. So of course Rei had to be strong for his little brother...but he also felt, like he couldn't show any weakness. Or else, it would make Hajime very sad. So losing him to Leviathan and also right in front of his eyes...Rei couldn't really describe the sadness, the anger...and also the loneliness, he felt on that moment, on that day. But he still remembered it.

And those feelings became much, much stronger, the more he desprately searched for his little brother without finding any answers. And before Rei really knew, what happened to him, he grew more and more distant and cold towards everyone and everything. He didn't want to trust anyone anymore...he couldn't. That's why he rejected Hackmons and pushed him and his away help at first. But when he realised, that he needed the Appmon, in more ways than just him helping to find his little brother, Rei decided to finally trust him and become his partner. And he was glad, that he did. Because by becoming Hackmons Buddy and an AppliDriver, Rei also met Haru.

Rei didn't really care about the other two AppliDriver. But Haru...there was something about the boy, that didn't let the hacker go. Maybe it was, that he always tried, despite how cold Rei always was towards him, even attacking him, to become his friend. That he always believed in Rei and that he really was a good person. Maybe it also was that he was always there for Rei in his bad moments nad helping him to finally find and reunite with his little brother. But whatever it was... it helped Rei, to trust someone else again and wanting to become friends with them. Which is something, that he always will gladly remember.

"Big brother? Is everything ok?" Hajimes concerned voice pulled Rei back into reality and into his room. His little brother standing right behind him, looking at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah, everything is alright..oh, there it is." A smile appeared on Reis face, as he looked at his little brother and he finally found his black sweatshirt. It was laying right besides him on a big pile of clothes. "So, let's go then."

Hajime smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Haru and the others are waiting."


End file.
